Something Different for Valentines Day
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Ranger goes out of his way to ensure that Stephanie has an amazing Valentine's Day. Love is certainly in the air. Fluff. BABE HEA. Probably not for Cupcakes.
1. Chapter 1

Babe short fluffy story. Babe HEA. **WARNING: Some minor language, minor adult themes. **I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

**Something Different for Valentine's Day  
By Sasha**

February 14. My favourite day of the year, NOT. I kept my eyes tightly shut as I tried to will the day away. After having no luck, I decided to open my eyes and shrieked. My apartment was empty; my wardrobe cleaned out, all my personal possessions gone! I sat up and Lester walked into my bedroom.

"Ah, Miss Plum, you're awake. If you're ready" I blinked. What?

"Huh?" Well I never was at my finest before ten am...it was now 7:00am. 7am!!!

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings" I grunted and flopped back down.

"Ranger pays you to say that, doesn't he?" I grumbled closing my eyes. The covers were suddenly ripped off and I found myself swept up in strong arms.

"Lester put me down! It's too early for this shit" I complained. He set me on my feet in the bathroom where black pants and a tight black wrap top and lacy underwear set were set out. On the floor were a pair of killer black FMPs.

"You have twenty minutes." He turned and exited the bathroom, closing the door with a snap.

Twenty minutes till what? My life ends, he storms in and drags me out, my apartment explodes? I sighed and jumped in the shower, quickly lathering up with soap and washing my hair. I didn't think I had time for anything else considering the deadline I was apparently on.

I jumped out and went to work on my hair, spraying Mr Alexander's miracle conditioning spray into it. Dressing quickly I went to work on my makeup, light and fresh except for bold eyes. I didn't know what the day was going to bring after all. I did a quick blow dry of my hair, happy with the loose curls that hung around my face. I exited the bathroom after twenty-five minutes, slipping into my shoes.

"You're five minutes behind schedule." I blinked at Lester. He sighed, latched onto my elbow, handed me my purse and we exited my desolate apartment; even Rex and my cookie jar were gone.

"What have you done with Rex?!" I shrieked as he pulled me down the stairs much to my horror.

"He's fine beautiful. Relax" Relax?! I'm pretty sure I was being kidnapped by the Merry Men and he wanted me to relax. What the hell, I had nothing better to do today anyway. Joe and I had called it quits a few days ago; finally realising we weren't healthy for each other. Wish we'd have done it after Valentine's Day though, I hated feeling so alone.

Lester helped me into the back seat of an idling black SUV and climbed in next to me.

"Morning Bombshell" Bobby sounded _way_ too happy.

"Don't you guys have plans to woo some poor unsuspecting women today? Why are you kidnapping me?" Bobby and Lester both just laughed as we pulled out of my lot.

Shorty Lester handed me an envelope that had _Babe_ scribbled across the top. I gulped and turned it over in my hands a few times before opening it.

_My Babe...  
I love you Steph. I've loved you for years. I've loved you since the day I first met you. So, today, this special Valentine's Day, I just wanted to declare my love to you.  
Love is not an exam to pass or fail,  
Love is not a competition to win or lose,  
But love is a feeling in which you care for someone more than yourself...  
Be my Valentine Babe  
Love Carlos _

By the time I had finished reading the short letter I was sure I had completely ruined my make-up with the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Beautiful? You ok?" Lester asked quietly. I just nodded, sniffing loudly before carefully folding the note and tucking it into my bra. Lester quirked an eyebrow at me.

"To keep it close to my heart" I murmured not meeting his eyes. He didn't say anything after that.

I brushed the few tears off that remained on my cheeks and relaxed back into the seat. I opened my eyes again when I heard the car switch off half an hour later. We were pulled up in front of a large house. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Is this the Batcave?" I wondered carefully. Bobby laughed.

"Steph, none of us know where Ranger's house is, except for maybe Tank. That man likes his privacy." I nodded, what were we doing here then?

Lester handed me another envelope, a larger one this time, as I jumped out of the car. _Babe_ was once again scribbled on the front. Opening it, inside I found a key ring with two keys and a remote, a small piece of paper with a code of some sort, a note from Ranger and something that looked scarily similar to a deed. I decided to read his note first.

_My Babe,  
I was considering what I could get you for our first Valentine's Day together and this came to mind. I love your independence, your dream to fly, your desire to break free of the mould that others seem to want to force your life to follow. What better gift could I give you then to set you free; free from the burg, free from stalkers and free from the pressures of life? This house is yours, to live, to relax and unwind and to be free. Enjoy Babe.  
Love Carlos. _

Tears were falling from my eyes again. My mind was reeling. Our _first_ Valentine's Day together? Did this mean there were going to be more to come? He gave me a house? He wanted to set me free? God I love him so much. How could I accept this gift when I had nothing to give him in return?

Lester handed me another letter. There was more? How could there possibly be more? I tore it open and read the short letter.

_Babe, this is my gift to you. Accept it. You give me more than you know.  
Love Carlos._

Well damn! Even when he wasn't here he had ESP! I laughed as a few more tears fell from my eyes. I looked up and noticed Lester and Bobby standing to the side watching me.

"You guys want to check out my new crib?" I smiled as they laughed. We all ambled up to the front door where I shakily slid the key into the lock, turning it and pushing it open. Stepping inside, I found the alarm key pad and entered the code.

Then I took the time to look around and I felt my breath leave me in a rush. Lester handed me another envelope. I eyed him suspiciously.

"How many of these are you hiding in your jacket?" I wondered.

"Just a couple more" He smiled and pushed me further into the room. The house was amazing. The floors were done in dark rose wood; the walls were mainly white except for a few black or red feature walls. The furniture was exquisite and tasteful. There was a pool outside, a state of the art marble kitchen and three bedrooms as well as the master bedroom and ensuite. There was an enormous walk in wardrobe filled to the brim with three times as many clothes as I had started out with in my apartment. It looked like my shoes had also multiplied like rabbits. I couldn't believe this was real. I sat down on the bed that had softer sheets than those at Haywood and opened the envelope.

_Babe. It's real, I promise you. I want you to have this. The deed is in your name and I will not accept it back. Everything in this house is yours. I personally picked out the furniture and décor as well as filling out your wardrobe. I added a few personal touches that I also hope you will like. _

I paused in my reading and glanced around my bedroom again. Sure enough I noticed some photo frames sitting along a shelf. I wandered over and felt more tears well up. There were pictures of everyone I cared about; Ranger, Mary-Lou, Lula and Connie, my family, the Merry Men and some of the cops from TPD. I wondered what other surprises were buried in this house.

_Lester and Bobby are now going to take you to a day spa where you will be pampered and fed. When you return you will receive more instructions. I love you Babe. Relax and have fun.  
Love Carlos. _

My heart fluttered every time I read the words _love Carlos_. I bounded back down the stairs and found Lester and Bobby lounging in front of a giant plasma TV.

"You ready to go Beautiful?" I smiled and nodded. Soon we were back in the car and on our way. We exited the gated community and wound our way around quiet suburb streets before pulling up in front of a large beautiful building that had a small sign on the letter box reading _Private day Spa_.

Lester led me from the car to the front door and opened it for me, ushering me in and towards a large marble counter.

"Good Morning Stephanie. We've been expecting you. Come along and we'll get you changed into something more comfortable" I blinked at the smiling woman as Lester and Bobby sat down on a couch and picked up a girly magazine each.

"We'll be here when you finish Bombshell" Lester called as the woman steered me out of the room.

She led me to a large apartment and told me to change into my robe and that someone would be by to start my treatments momentarily. I entered the room and found a single red rose lying on top of an envelope and a soft fluffy robe. I smelt the rose quickly before ripping the envelope open.

_Hello again my Babe. I've booked you in for the full treatment but if you don't like something, just tell Sophia and she'll change it. Remember to relax Babe. Today is about you. Tonight will be about us. You're so beautiful Babe.  
I love you, Carlos. _

I stacked all the notes that I had collected under the rose, slipped out of my clothing and shoes and put on the fluffy robe and slippers. There was a quiet knock on the door. Opening it, I found a short motherly woman.

"Are you ready for you facial and waxing?" OMG! Carlos booked _waxing _for me?! I could feel my blush as I nodded and followed her down a hallway and into a warm, inviting room.

"My name is Sophia and I will be looking after you today. Mr Manoso has booked the full body wax for you today. Is that alright?" I nodded feeling the blush deepen. Sophia smiled and helped me up onto the soft bed where she proceeded to torture me. After waxing my under arms, legs and giving me a Brazilian she led me out of the room and opened the next door revealing a large comfy chair. Sitting me down she applied my facial and told me she would return to take it off later.

I must have dozed off because I felt her shaking me awake before she cleaned my face. Next she led me to a room with a giant mud bath. Cool.

"When you're finished, that door will lead you to the shower. After you shower there is a Jacuzzi you might like to relax in, yes?" I nodded and she told me she would be back in an hour and a half to take me to lunch. God I couldn't wait for lunch! I slipped out of the robe and sunk into the mud bath. It felt so weird but was relaxing none the less. After twenty minutes or so I climbed out and headed into the enormous shower where I rinsed all the mud off. Then I climbed into the Jacuzzi and relaxed until it was time to meet Sophia.

Lunch was phenomenal; even though I'm sure it was incredibly healthy. They even had dessert, lemon sorbet. The funny thing was, I didn't see another soul in the restaurant...in fact I hadn't seen anyone else all day. As Sophia led me down another hall after lunch I asked her.

"Where is everyone?" She smiled kindly at me.

"Mr Manoso booked the entire spa for you today. He said nothing was too good for his woman and he wanted you to be comfortable and be able to relax without being disturbed" My heart stopped before it started beating double time. He did what for me? I took a few deep breaths and blinked my eyes, stopping the tears from falling. I was led into another beautiful room.

"Now I'm going to give you a decadent full body exfoliation treatment that utilizes coconut milk and raw sugar to melt away dead cells and stress, rendering your skin youthful, hydrated, and sumptuous. Is this to your liking?" I nodded and relaxed under the gentle treatment. It was wonderful and left me feeling revitalized.

After showering again, I was subjected to a _Green Coffee Contour Treatment_ which actually turned out to be a body wrap. I showered again and was then given a full body massage before being led back to my room where I graciously thanked Sophia for her wonderful treatment of me.

"You just make sure you hold onto that man of yours dear. He's a keeper that one" I smiled as I shut the door quietly before getting redressed and picking up my rose and love notes. Carlos sure did know how to spoil a girl and pamper her beyond her wildest dreams. This must have cost him a fortune.

I met Lester and Bobby back out in the reception area where it looked like they hadn't moved a muscle.

"Ready to go Bomber?" Bobby smiled. I nodded.

"You smell really good Steph, like good enough to eat" Lester waggled his eyebrows at me as we made our way back to the car. I punched him lightly in the arm and we soon hit the road once more.

We pulled up in front of...my house...wow that feels weird, but in a good way. The car came to a stop but Bobby kept it idling. I turned to Lester.

"Last envelope I'm hiding beautiful. We'll catch ya later" I gave Lester a hug and thanked both him and Bobby before running up to my front door and slipping inside. I flopped down on the couch in my thinking position and opened the envelope.

_Babe, I hope you had a good time at the spa, but I still have a few more surprises for you. I want you to get up and walk outside to the garage and use the remote control to open it and then keep reading. _

It took all my will power to stop reading there. I was so curious I practically flew from the couch outside and hit the remote. I stopped breathing. He can't be serious.

_Babe I'm deadly serious. It's an armoured_Aston Martin DB9**_ with all the bells and whistles. I want you to be safe Babe and this is a safe car. Plus it's sexy; my Babe deserves a sexy car. The key is in a box to your right, take it for a spin, or check it over with a fine tooth comb. There will be another envelope waiting upstairs when you're finished.  
Love Carlos_**

I found the key and slid into the driver's seat. The interior was done in butter soft, cream leather. I turned the key and the car purred to life. This was a dream, a wonderful fantastic dream. I love this car! After pressing some buttons and figuring out the stereo system, I got out locking the car and garage on my way back into the house.

I slowly climbed the stairs to my bedroom, pausing outside the door. What would Carlos do next? I swung open the door and gasped. The room was littered with roses of all colours; red, white, pink, orange and purple. They were all so beautiful. I padded my way to the bed where I found the envelope.

_Babe,  
Roses have always been popular when it comes to expressing emotions. We both know I am a man of small words and big actions. These roses each express an emotion I feel regarding you.  
Purple-Love at first sight  
White-Affection  
Orange- Desire  
Pink-Perfect happiness  
Red- Love, passion and beauty.  
There are ninety nine roses in here meaning I will love you for as long as I live. There are also one hundred and one roses hidden throughout your house expressing the fact that you are my one true love.  
__Sometimes our actions are much more meaningful than words.  
I Love you Babe, Carlos. _

I felt my traitor tears falling down my cheeks again. If I took anything from his actions today it would have to be that he was hopelessly in love with me regardless of the things he had said in the past. I sunk down onto my bed and picked up a red rose. I noticed it had a little tag tied to it. It read _Beautiful. _I glanced around at the other roses that were spread out on my bed and noticed more little tags..._Courageous, Sexy, Invaluable, Admirable, Passionate, Cute, Appreciated, Smart, Desirable, Brave, Gorgeous, Funny, Gentle, Wonderful, Intelligent, Charming, Adventurous..._There were tags on every flower and I made sure to read them all, they were all so...reassuring and supportive.

I stumbled to the bathroom to wash all the tears from my face and was confronted with another envelope. Pulling it off the mirror, after washing my face, I took it back to the bed before opening it.

_Babe,  
Remember how I mentioned before that tonight was about us? I'm preparing a very special dinner for you tonight. Your dress, shoes and underwear are hanging in your wardrobe. I will pick you up at 6:30pm.  
I love you, Carlos._

Tonight is about us. That means there _is_ an _us_. He's preparing dinner? He picked out my clothes...6:30pm! That's in two hours! I needed to get a wriggle on if I wanted to be ready in time. Shrieking, I flew into the wardrobe, looking for my outfit. I found it easily; it stood out, hanging on a hook by its self with the shoes sitting at the bottom, a Victoria's Secret bag by its side.

The dress was a little black number that had an open back. Very sexy and very Carlos.  
**.?prnbr=CJ-190745&cgnbr=OSCLODRSBLK&dispMode=STANDARD&buttonClicked=btn_lg_view&moreInfoInd=largeView&groupCd**

The shoes were red leather kickass strappy stiletto sandals.  
**.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CJ-207468&page=6&cgname=OSSHUSDLVIL&rfnbr=2823**

Peaking in the VS bag I found only a sexy black g-string. Gulp. I wondered briefly why I didn't need a wrap or a jacket in this cold weather but figured Carlos had a plan.

I transferred all three items to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. After lathering up with a mysteriously new body wash that smelt heavenly, rinsing and washing my hair with matching new shampoo and conditioner I jumped out of the shower and moisturised with my new body lotion. Like I said, Carlos sure knows how to spoil a girl.

I then set to work on my hair, adding Mr Alexander's conditioner, blow drying and styling to soft curl perfection. Wow, my hair was actually being good today. I glanced at my watch and realised it was almost 6:00pm. Yikes!

Slipping into my underwear, I slid on the dress that fit like a glove before applying my makeup. I was sure I'd be in tears again soon, so I went light and natural except for a few coats of waterproof mascara. I ran back into my wardrobe and grabbed the first black clutch I found, stuffing my wallet, lip gloss, keys and phone inside before running down the stairs with shoes in hand. I was just slipping into my shoes as I heard the doorbell. I have a doorbell! Cool.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the sexiest man alive. Before I could stop myself I launched into his arms and held onto him for dear life. His arms wrapped around me and I heard him whispering Spanish in my ear in between soft kisses to my hair. We stood embraced for an immeasurable amount of time, just holding each other. Carlos loosened my grip on him slightly so he could pull back and stare into my eyes. I met his gaze evenly.

"I love you Steph" He murmured.

"I love you too Carlos" I whispered back. Suddenly his lips were on mine in a soft, delectable kiss.

"Let's go eat Babe, before dinner's forgotten" He encouraged, pulling me outside with him before arming the alarm and closing the door. Carlos slid off his jacket and helped me into it before his arm slid around my waist, securing me against his body.

"Where's your car?" I wondered looking around.

"Don't need one Babe" He started walking down my drive and I followed along beside him. Every few yards he would lift my hand to his lips, or kiss my forehead or stroke my cheek gently. God this felt nice...it felt so wonderful to be cherished.

We turned right out of my driveway and made our way up the very next drive way. I gazed curiously at Carlos.

"Welcome to the Batcave Babe" He announced with a soft smile on his features. He bought me a house next to his?! "Yeah Babe, I always want you close to me, but this way you get to keep your independence." I melted on the inside and forced him to stop walking as I brushed my lips against his.

"Thank you. So much, for everything...I don't...how can I ever repay you?" I asked quietly.

"You already have Babe, by just being in my life." He smiled again and kissed me tenderly. Carlos unlocked his front door and ushered me inside, out of the cold. He then locked the door, disarmed the alarm and slipped his jacket off my shoulders.

Taking my hand, he led me to his dining room that was lit only by hundreds of candles. There was a vase with two red roses sitting in the middle of the table. Pulling out a chair, Carlos helped me into my seat, kissed my lips lovingly and told me he would be back in a few minutes.

I glanced around the room and took notice that the house seemed to be laid out exactly like mine. The decor and furniture however, was more masculine. As promised, Carlos returned in a couple of minutes with two covered dishes. He placed one in front of me then taking a seat on my left, placed a dish in front of him.

"Enjoy Babe" He lifted the lid and revealed a plate piled with the most delicious smelling food I had ever encountered. "It's Cuban Babe" He laughed as he removed his own lid and started eating, picking up my left hand in his and settling them both on his thigh.

As expected, I enjoyed the meal immensely and couldn't help but moan at every bite, and although Carlos didn't comment his smile stayed glued to his face.

"Ready for dessert Babe?"

"Is the ocean blue?" He chuckled at my response, kissed my lips lightly and removed the two dishes, returning with two smaller ones. He sat back down and picked up my hand. I was in shock, he was gonna eat dessert too!

"Babe, this is my favourite dessert. It's Cuban Coconut Rum Flan. I think you'll like it" He sounded kind of nervous. I _was_ nervous; he was revealing his favourite dessert to me. What if I _didn't_ like it?! He removed the lids and took a small spoonful from mine, bringing it to my lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my lips around the spoon, moaning in delight as the flavours exploded on my tongue. I soon found Carlos's lips pressed against mine and his tongue swept along my bottom lip.

"You like Babe?" I opened my eyes and nodded at him vigorously, stealing my spoon back from him and digging into my dessert. He chuckled again and started eating his own. When we had both finished, he tugged me up and led me to his lounge room, sitting on the couch and pulling me into his lap.

"I wanted to give you something different for Valentine's Day Babe. Completely different to anything anyone has ever gotten you" I cut him off quickly.

"You already have! So many different somethings! A beautiful house, a car, roses, love notes, a spa trip, love I..." He cut _me_ off, by turning my head and attaching his lips to mine in a heated kiss.

"Hush Babe." I nodded breathlessly and snuggled into his chest. Carlos lifted a hand and ran it through my hair.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while till he leaned forward and handed me another envelope, this one A4 sized. _Babe_ was once again scribbled across the front. I glanced at him, finding him watching me carefully; I opened the envelope and pulled out the stack of papers.

_Ricardo Carlos Manoso is herby released from all contracts and official duties to the government of the United States of America..._

I stopped reading after that, that was all I needed. I glanced up at him with tears in my eyes and he brushed his lips gently across mine.

"I want to give you someday" He declared tenderly. "Will you accept my gift Babe?" Carlos enquired.

"You bet your life Batman!" I sealed the deal with the kiss of my life.

Word count: 4293.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me your thoughts :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Babe short fluffy story. Babe HEA. **WARNING: Some minor language, and strong adult themes. **I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

**Something Different for Valentine's Day_ A Year to the Date  
By Sasha**

SPOV

A year to the date. Batman and I had been a couple a year to this day. Valentine's Day, my favourite day of the year...well since Batman asked me to be his Wonder Woman and poured out his soul and undying **love** to me, that is. Wow, sometimes I can't even believe it really happened...I _may_ _or may not _have made a scrapbook of the incredible event just to remind myself now and again that it really happened.

I had been looking at said book that _may or may not_ exist quite a lot lately. Carlos had been acting strange for the last month or so. He kept looking _guilty_ like he was hiding something from me and acting _nervous_ when we were alone, which was becoming less frequent.

Of course I spent every night in his bed, or he in mine, but he would always distract me with other things, like his body and how well he knew how to use said body. Whenever I brought up why he was acting so weird he'd tell me he loved me, or give me a dark heated look and kiss me senseless before we soon found ourselves skin to skin between the sheets lost to **desire**. Not that I was complaining about that. He had just distanced himself from me lately, we were never alone during the day anymore; he never popped into my office at Rangeman just to see me...

Oh well, today was Valentine's Day and I was going to spend it making love to my man. I rolled over, expecting to find a nice warm body next to mine. I was wrong. Opening my eyes I discovered that my bed was empty. No Cuban sex God to be found. I frowned and listened. There was not a sound coming from the bathroom. Placing my hand on the sheets I found his spot cold.

Where _was_ he? I'd already planned something for Carlos like he did for me last year...except I thought I'd have been able to tag along while he got his gifts. Guess not.

"Ah, Miss Plum, you're awake. If you're ready" I blinked. What? NO WAY! This was not happening again! And I was naked under these sheets! No way would Ranger let Lester into my bedroom when he knew very well I would be naked.

"Nuh, uh. Stay away from me Santos" I ordered, wrapping the sheets and quilt tightly around me. Why couldn't we have stayed at Carlos' house last night? The Merry Men still had no clue that it was right next door to mine, way to be _aware of their surroundings_.

"C'mon beautiful, you know the drill. Up and at 'em." I growled at him, slid my hand under the pillows and found Carlos' gun that he had attached to the headboard. I pulled it out and pointed it at Lester.

"Out. Let me get dressed and I _might_ meet you downstairs" I ordered. He blinked at me a few times, glancing from the gun in my hands to my eyes. After a moment he started to back out of the room. Smart man.

"Ten minutes, the kitchen" He instructed before closing the door with a snap. I sighed, replaced the gun and got out of bed, hunting for my cell phone. I found it in one of my shoes that I had been hasty to get out of last night. Flipping it open I hit speed dial one.

It wrung

...and wrung

...and wrung

Finally I reached his voice mail.

"_Yo, leave a message"_ I wondered if he had purposely ignored my call. I kept my message short.

"You didn't even wake me up to kiss me goodbye" I whispered sadly into the phone before I hung up.

Sighing again and rolling my eyes for good measure I went to my wardrobe and collected my clothes before heading to the bathroom. Lester could wait half an hour for all I cared. I shoved myself into a pair of jeans and a tight cream sweater that showcased my cleavage perfectly. Slipping into matching cream heels, I grabbed my purse and sullenly made my way downstairs. I was all for Carlos being romantic, but I would have preferred spending the day in his presence than being spoilt by him and chauffeured around by his men.

I made my way to the kitchen and was surprised to see Tank sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping coffee. There was no sign of Lester. Huh.

"Hey Bombshell" He watched me carefully as I sat down next to him and he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Hey Big guy...aren't you supposed to be with Lula?" I gave him a pointed look. He shrugged.

"She understands, I'm taking her away tonight for a week long holiday in the Caribbean, courtesy of your man. Ranger personally asked her if she was ok with me helping him out today. She doesn't know about the reward part for saying yes with no conditions." I blinked at him.

I think that was the longest speech I've ever heard Tank make. Whoa, Lula was gonna freak when she found out she was going to the Caribbean for a week.

"Are you taking her out to a nice dinner before you drag her off to some island to have your dirty way with her?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He choked on his coffee and started laughing. I made Tank laugh!

"No, but I think I will now." I nodded.

"Women like it when you take them out to dinner before whisking them off into the sunset." Tank was nodding along thoughtfully with me now.

"They do huh?" Now I was shaking my head at the man. Lula would kick his ass in line if he ever decided to pop the question.

"When are you going to propose to her?" I wondered. He choked again, but sprayed it over my counter this time. I _soooo_ wasn't cleaning that up.

"Wh-what?" His voice was all squeaky.

"It's ok to be afraid big guy, but you two have been dating for two years now. I think it's time to either stake your claim or leave her alone. You should know Lulu better than anyone; you know she wants a family more than anything." I murmured softly, staring into my coffee.

"What if she says no?" He asked quietly.

"She won't, she loves you too much." Tank sighed and changed the subject by pulling out an envelope. There was once again the unmistakable _Babe_ written on the front. I took it from his outstretched hands and peeled it open.

_Babe,  
Today is supposed to be a day of __**romance**__. I love you no matter what day of the year it is. My __**devotion**__ to you is absolute. My __**heart**__ has been yours for so long. We don't need a special day to be forced to display our __**love**__ and affection. But not only is today Valentine's Day, it's our first anniversary. 12 months Babe. 365 days of bliss, just because you have been by my side. You are my everything; without you I'm nothing. You deserve to be spoilt and showered in gifts. So I ask you:  
Be my Valentine  
__**Love**__ Carlos. _

I glanced up at Tank and stared him down. He began to fidget after ten minutes of solid glaring.

"Tell me exactly what his plans are for me today" Tank gulped. Wow, I'd intimidated Tank. This was a day of firsts!

"Shopping for three hours with a personal shopper, a trip to the spa for a full body massage, facial, _waxing_" Tank actually shuddered as he said the word "And then I'm to bring you home so you can get ready for Ranger to take you out to a nice dinner" Tank looked green as he finished speaking.

"That's wonderful of him. He's too good for me. I **love** him!" I murmured, a private smile on my lips. No doubt he'd be surprising me with gifts in between as well. Wait till he found out the day I had planned for him...it really was a shame I wouldn't be there to witness his reaction...I really hoped he went to Haywood...hopefully Ella would be able to adjust to the slight change in plans...

RPOV

I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Stephanie as she lay peacefully sleeping. I brushed the lightest of kisses across her cheek as I dressed before silently slinking out of the room. As much as I wished I had stayed in bed with her all day and showed her exactly how much I loved her body...today wasn't about **lust**. Today I wanted to show her that I wanted _all_ of her. That I **cherish**ed her, mind, body and soul; that I knew her well enough to deserve those things. I would pamper her and shower her in gifts and then take her to a romantic dinner tonight. This year would top last year, because I had something even _better_ to offer her at dinner tonight...an offer I hoped she would accept with **rapture**.

I found my Porsche Cayman parked outside next to two SUV's. Tank and Lester were already here.

"All set?" I wondered as Tank stepped out of the vehicle.

"I have all the envelopes. I have your directions. I have your phone number" I smiled at him and thumped him on the back.

"Thanks brother" He nodded back as he and Lester slipped inside, waiting for my Babe to wake up.

I slid into my car and found my keys were still in the ignition where I had left them. Turning the key, I notice it was a little heavier than usual. I turned the car back off and pulled the key from the ignition. I found two extra key chains attached. One was of the Batman insignia, the other was Wonder Woman's logo. The tag accompanying the insignia, instead of reading Gotham city read Trenton City.

I raised my gaze back up to where I knew my Babe's bedroom was and smiled. She was so special. Wishing I could go back up there and kiss her senseless for doing something sweet for me, I turned my car back on and flew out of the driveway.

My destination: Haywood. I would hopefully be far enough away from Babe that I wouldn't have the burning **desire** to find her and sweep her into my arms and off to my bed. Not that I wouldn't feel the pull...it's just her body wouldn't be calling to me...I wouldn't feel _her_.

I sighed as I pulled into the Rangeman garage twenty minutes later. It was now nine am. I had to spend the next eight and a half hours without my Babe. Might as well get some work done. I pocketed my modified key chain and made my way to my office. I opened my door and found my desk stacked with presents wrapped in shiny black paper with red ribbons around each. There were at least ten packages in all shapes and sizes. On top of them all was an envelope. I recognised the script of the word _Carlos_. What had my Babe been up to?

As I slowly approached my desk, my cell phone started to play the Wonder Woman theme song. An involuntary smile crossed my lips, but I resisted answering it. The song continued to play...and play...and play. Finally she must have reached my voicemail. I waited a good five minutes before checking it.

"_You didn't even wake me up to kiss me goodbye_" I frowned. Babe sounded sad. I quickly hit redial but after five rings, I decided she was either in the shower or now ignoring my calls. I didn't bother leaving a message.

Flopping down on my couch, I scrubbed a hand over my face. If I had awoken her to give her a goodbye kiss, she would have convinced me to stay and then all my hard work to show her I **love **her would be lost. Hopefully today would be worth it, because tonight...

I stood and ambled back over to my desk to open my envelope.

_Carlos,  
I used to think of Valentine's Day as singles awareness day. Now I think of it as the day you let me into your life and __**heart**__. You couldn't have given me a more perfect __gift...but you did, so much more. So this year I went all out for you because I __**love**__ you so much it physically hurts to be away from you. Loving you is like breathing...I just can't stop. My lips want to kiss you, my eyes want to see you, my hands want to touch you... every part of me wants you, maybe because I was made just for you!  
Be my Valentine?  
__**Love**__ Babe._

_P.S. The presents are numbered in the order you should open them. _

I blinked the tears out of my eyes. No-one had ever done anything like this for me. I had never had anyone close enough to me to do something like this for me. God I **love** Steph. I ran my gaze over the stack of presents and noticed small tags attached to each.

Moving to the top right hand corner of my desk, I fingered the tag on the small square present. It had a giant 1 on one side and a message on the other.

_**Love**__ has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get – only what you are expecting to give. You continued to give your life for this country. You deserve the __**love**__ of over three hundred million people, I hope I can suffice. _

I took a deep shaky breath. She knew me better than anyone on this planet and I thanked God she was in my life every day. Pulling off the ribbon I carefully unwrapped the box. Opening it, I encountered unofficial custom made US Special Forces cuff links. I glanced at the rest of the presents. My Babe could top this? This was an incredibly personal gift...

I closed the precious box and placed it on my glass coffee table. Then I searched through a couple more presents to find number 2.

_When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you. Not because you were armed to the nines and acted intimidating...because I never thought someone like you would accept me...I thought you'd laugh at me before leaving instantly, but you stuck around and helped me out. A Henry Doolittle disguised as a Cuban._

I unwrapped the oddly shaped present slowly and laughed out loud. Only my Babe. She had given me a hat that read _Warning Cuban. _

Placing the hat on my head, I found number 3.

_When I first saw you, you took my breath away._

That was all it said. I picked up the package and pulled the paper away. I found a black T-shirt that read _Walking Personification of Masculine Perfection._ I chuckled again.

Throwing the shirt onto the couch I reached for my next present. I found another small box, similar to the first.

_When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. You were a little intimidating, and considering my aversion to guns..._

I peeled the black wrapping away and opened the box. I found another set of cufflinks. These were in the shape of small pistols. There was another note tucked into the box.

_Now these guns I can handle!_ _And hopefully your more corporate clients can as well!_

The smile across my face was permanent.

I placed the box next to the other and, ashamedly, like a kid in a toy store I hunted my next gift.

_When you first talked to me, I couldn't think. I was lucky you didn't have your shirt off! I'd probably still be in shock! _

I tore open the wrapping, and as expected encountered another black humorous shirt. _Six Pack Abs University._ Bet Babe thought EVERY employee at Rangeman had attended.

Present number six.

_When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. You're an Alpha Male, not exactly in accord with a girl who wants to fly, but you have yet to clip my wings. _

My third Black shirt, this one reading _Property of Macho University. XXXL_. The size wasn't far off.

The next gift was very large and heavy, it took up half of my desk alone. Bemused I read the message from my Babe.  
_  
When we first kissed, I floated away in my dreams. Dreams of a "someday" and of and "us"._

I tore open the paper to find three canvas paintings. One was an incredible like portrait, of almost photo quality of Steph, nestled in my bed. The second was of me, leaning against a wall, acting the man of mystery. The third was one of us in the elevator, her back to my front, my arms resting around her waist holding her tightly to me. Her head was resting on my shoulder and slightly tilted back so that we were staring into each other's eyes. I immediately knew where I was going to hang these.

Setting the pictures to the side, I located present 8.  
_  
When you asked me out, I couldn't respond –time seemed to stand still._

I disposed of the paper and opened the medium sized box. Inside was a Victorinox Swiss Army watch, black of course, with 500 m water resistance. It was perfect for me. My Babe knew me well. I turned it over and found it was engraved.

_If time ever stops, know that my love for you will not._

Babe.

Gift 9 was a rectangular box.  
_  
Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you. But I know you can protect yourself. _

I once again made quick work of the wrapping and opened the dark wooden box. Inside was a handsome knife that had the words, _Don't get shot, Love Babe_ along the blade.

The next present I received from my Babe was quite small and an odd shape.

_Money doesn't buy happiness. Love has no price. _

I opened the little parcel and found a money clip with the words; _If you want to feel rich, just count all the things you have that money can't buy. _

Babe. I had my Babe. She made me feel like the richest man on earth.

I only had three presents to go. Number 11 felt like another t-shirt.

_**If I know what love is, it is because of you.**_

I opened the wrapping and discovered two pairs of silk boxers. One was red and had _I love Carlos_ embroidered in black along the bottom. The other pair was black and had _I love Steph_ embroidered in red. Aww Babe. She is so adorable.

The last two presents were in yet more small boxes. I read the tag on the second last one.

_The day I fell in love with you is the day I knew what was truly true. The day I found you is when I found myself, for you have helped me become the best. _

I found a chain with a dog tag on it engraved;

_Stephanie Michelle Plum  
Irrevocably in love with  
Ricardo Carlos Manoso_

I instantly slid the chain around my neck, feeling unbelievable amounts of joy welling up inside of me.

I eyed the last box wearily. She had left this till last for a reason.  
_  
You are mine and I am yours and forever shall it be_. _They say a circle represents forever. This is something I promise to you._

I opened the smallest of the boxes yet and found a ring. I don't believe it. She beat me to it! Tilting it toward the light, I realized it was engraved on the inside. _Love Babe._ I smiled as I slid it onto my left hand ring finger. I wasn't going to wait anymore. My nerves were gone; I wanted my Babe in my life forever too.

SPOV

I had just had the most wonderful relaxing day imaginable. The presents I had received from Carlos proved just how well the man really knew me. And I thought this morning he couldn't possibly top last year. This time, the numerous gifts had held intimate meanings and sentimental value. Like a DVD of _My Fair Lady_ and a Wonder Woman costume.

I wondered, as Tank dropped me back off at my house, if Carlos had liked my gifts as much as I liked his. I carried my shopping and bags of gifts that Carlos had given me to the door. It swung open without me having to even touch it and I was soon relieved of my packages.

Blinking, I found my Sexy Cuban man. He pushed the door closed behind me before he slowly slid down to the floor on one knee in front of me. Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!

"I had planned to take you out to an incredibly expensive restaurant and sit there nervously all night until dessert came out before asking you. But Babe, I've been sitting here for the past five hours waiting for you to come home because I don't want to wait anymore." I watched Carlos take a deep breath and pull a small box from his back pocket.

"I Love you Stephanie. My life revolves around you. I can't and don't wish to live without you ever again. I want you, mind, body and soul. **Seduce my mind and you can have my body, ****find my soul and I'm yours forever.** Babe, you seduced my mind the first time I met you, you've claimed my body as yours again and again, you gave me back my soul. I am yours forever. Say you'll be mine?" I held my breath for a moment as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Yes!" I whispered with a giant smile plastered on my face. Carlos jumped to his feet and swept me up in his arms, rewarding me with a kiss so full of **passion**I was breathless by the time our lips parted.

"You haven't even seen the ring yet Babe" He chuckled, pulling back slightly to open the box and slide the elegantly stunning sapphire and diamond ring on my finger.

I caught his left hand in mine, where he was also wearing my ring.

"I think I might have beat you too it Batman. Does this mean I get to be the groom?" I laughed as he growled and cradled me to his chest.

"Babe, I'm not wearing a dress to my wedding" We spent the rest of the night in Carlos' bedroom, celebrating our engagement.

_Word Count: 3787_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Babe short fluffy story. Babe HEA. **WARNING: Some minor language, and strong adult themes. **I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

**Something Different for Valentine's Day_ A Pregnancy  
By Sasha**

RPOV

She was late. It had been five days since her period was due and I don't think she'd even realised yet. I smirked, God I would **love** for her to be carrying my child...to watch her grow big and round...to have our daughter or son resting in my arms...

"What are you smirking at?! We have three weeks till the wedding and my mother _and_ your mother have both been breathing down my neck! _Why don't you want a nice Catholic wedding Stephanie? Yes Estefanie, both you and Carlos are good Catholic people, surely you would like to be married in a nice big church, no? Yes Stephanie, I'm sure we can book St Michaels cathedral for the 15__th__, it's only one day off from your plan. Yes Estefanie, I'm sure the very few people you invited would not mind changing their plans...why did you and Carlos decide on so few guests again? _ I can't take it anymore!" I watched horrified as my Babe burst into tears. I pushed off from the wall where I had been leaning and scooped her up in my arms, carrying her up the stairs to my bed...our bed.

I had asked Steph to move in with me after we proposed to one other and she had jumped at the idea. I had still kept her house in liveable order though, God knows that if our parents or other family members wanted to stay with us for a weekend they WOULD NOT be sleeping anywhere near where they could hear what went on in our bedroom... my Babe was rather _vocal. _

I laid Babe down on the sheets and brushed her curls away from her beautiful face, dropping kisses on the skin I uncovered.

"It's ok Babe" I whispered before I started murmuring to her in Spanish..._I __**love**__ you Babe, so much it physically hurts to part from you, to see you cry. Don't cry Babe, it's alright. I __**love**__ you like no other man has ever loved a woman. I'm so incredibly overjoyed that you are becoming my wife I want to shout it to every man and woman I see. And I hope to God that you're carrying my child, or that one day soon you will be. God I __**love **__you Babe. In sorry I haven't been shielding you from our mothers..._

Her sobs had stopped now, the occasional tear just rolling down her cheek. I brushed each one away and stared into her amazing eyes. It always calmed her down when I spoke to her in Spanish, even though she had no idea what I was saying...except for _Te amo_. I had taught her that; I **love**d hearing that phrase come from her lips. We had incorporated it into our wedding vows.

"I **love** you too" She whispered, her voice hoarse. I lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms, half across my chest. We both gazed at the ceiling where I had hung her paintings that she had given me. Yeah _her_ paintings, she had painted them herself from photos. She never ceased to amaze me or impress me. It was truly a gift from her **heart.**

Today was Saturday the 24th of January. It was _exactly _three weeks till the 14th of February, our wedding date. We had both agreed on the date, in fact when I had asked her if she had a date in mind she almost burst my eardrum with her excitedly squealed answer.

Since we had been engaged, we had both started taking weekends off from Rangeman. I was the boss after all, what I say goes. Both Lester and Bobby had been advanced further in the company to take some of the extra work load off Tank and myself, so now there were four of us to share the load.

I **cherish**ed the weekends. I spent almost every moment of them by my Babe's side, even if she went shopping or to get her hair done. I **love**d spending _normal_ time with her. I hadn't had a chance to be normal since I was eighteen and I welcomed and appreciated it so much. I could be myself around my Babe; I didn't need my badass front, my blank face...

"Carlos?" I heard Steph whisper.

"Yeah Babe" I answered, running my hand up her back till I reached her neck before moving my hand to tilt her chin towards my face.

"I don't want to wreck it. I don't want anything bad to happen. What if something goes wrong?" I pressed my lips to hers in a gentle, reassuring kiss.

"You're not gonna wreck it Babe. Three quarters of Rangeman is attending, we're going to have more protection and security than the pope. I can't promise that _nothing_ bad will happen but I will endeavour to do everything in my power to prevent something from occurring. I love you, no matter what goes wrong I am marrying you on the fourteenth of February, in three weeks. No matter what. I will not hesitate to put us on a private plane and fly us to Vegas if that's what it will take. Ok Babe?" She had a gorgeous little smile playing on her lips and nodded at me before burying her face in my chest and taking a deep breath.

I chuckled. God I **desire**d this woman, I was so full of **devotion** for her there was nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy...or get us married.

"I like your back up plan Batman...but our mothers don't want..." I cut her off.

"Our mothers aren't the ones getting married. This is our day Babe. We're doing things our way, the way we want them. Don't let them pressure you. It's not about anyone but us, making _us _happy. Alright?" She nodded her head against my chest.

Steph had had lunch with our mother's yesterday. I wasn't invited but I should have gone anyway. They weren't being very nice to my Babe. We were meeting them again this afternoon to discuss more of _our _plans. No one had had a say in our wedding except for Ella. Ella had helped my Babe plan it from the start, exactly how _we_ wanted it. It was only as time went on and our mother's realised we were serious about how we wanted it, that they started making demands.

"Steph?" I questioned softly, my hand untangling some of her crazy wonderful curls.

"Carlos?" She returned, lifting her head to stare into my eyes.

"We should invite Ella along to our meeting this afternoon. Would you like that Babe?" I watched a beautiful smile stretch across her face before her lips attacked mine in a ravenous kiss.

"Yes, you magnificent man, thank you" She whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

And that was how I ended up sitting in Babe's old house, in her lounge room listening to three women battle it out. Steph and I were sitting back enjoying the show. We were on the couch; she was cuddled into my side. Our mother's were on the couch across from us, sitting ram-rod straight as Ella paced in front of them, retorting their ideas and answering their questions with a fierce determination.

In Babe's words, I love Ella.

_Two hours later. _

"They couldn't get married in a church even if they wanted to! They've both been married before" Ella sounded exasperated. Steph was kind of tense in my arms. Neither of our mothers had yet been convinced that our plan was best for _us_ and what we _wanted_. I was going to step in soon; I couldn't take much more of this.

The answering reply was reaching the sound level of a scream. Wait, what's that other noise, why is Steph shaking?

I glanced down at my Babe and found her face buried in my shoulder, leaning closer I heard her sobbing. Right, that's it.

"ENOUGH!" I growled, picking Steph up in my arms cradling her protectively to my chest.

Everyone else froze while Steph clung to me tightly.

"I don't care whether you approve of it Mama or Mrs Plum. This is the way we are having it. End of discussion. Ella has been kind enough to carry out _our_ plans. This is Stephanie's and my wedding. Nobody else's. If you don't agree to accept it our proposed arrangements, Steph and I shall fly out of the country and come back in two months time happily married without either one of you there to witness it. Is that what you want, because you've upset my Babe enough, driven her to tears on numerous occasions. I will not tolerate it anymore. Please see yourselves out and have a safe journey home"

I turned and departed from the room, climbing the stairs, locking both Steph and I in her long-since possession empty bedroom. At least there was still a bed with sheets; Ella had maintained this house very nicely. I settled on the bed, Babe still cradled in my arms. Gently, I tipped her face up, away from my shoulder so I could lay a kiss on her lips.

"I love you" I murmured. Her eyes shone with happiness through her tears.

"I love you too Carlos" I used the pad of my thumb to brush away her tears. They had eased once I had started talking downstairs and were now ceasing.

"Are you ok Babe?" She nodded at me slowly.

"It just got too much, you know? They aren't going to give up, it makes me sad that they're not even considering what we want, they just want what they think is appropriate. I don't want a Burg wedding, I don't want a traditional Catholic wedding...I want a Carlos Stephanie wedding...Batman and Wonder Woman...we aren't normal, we don't do things the orthodox way. Why can't they accept that?" Another couple of tears ran down her face. I kissed them away, tasting their saltiness with my tongue.

"I know Steph. It'll all work out, I promise Babe" I soothed. She took a deep breath and snuggled closer to me. We sat in silence, peacefully, relishing the quiet.

"You know" Steph started after a while "I think that is the longest speech I have ever heard you make" I found her smiling up at me, her face now dry and no longer red.

"Babe, I talk longer than that to you all the time" In Spanish, in English...a mix of both...when we made love, when she needed comfort, when I wanted to tell her how much I loved her...

"But that's me, you still give everyone else one worded answers most of the time" I resisted sighing.

"Ok Babe, you win" Her smile widened before her eyes darkened.

"What do I get as my prize?" Her voice had dropped low and sultry.

"Me" I announced. Babe had gone straight pass playing with fire to igniting an inferno. I rolled her under me and pressed my body down on hers. I lost myself to the feeling of making love to the woman I loved more than anything in the world.

_Seven days later_

Steph was now twelve days late and she still hadn't realised. She kept asking me if she was forgetting something, she felt she was missing something. She was right, but I wanted to see how long it would take her to figure it out. I was almost _certain_ she was pregnant. I calculated between three and four weeks. Her breasts were already swollen and much more sensitive and her areolas had darkened somewhat. She had also been complaining of lower back aches and going to the toilet much more frequently. The only other major symptom she didn't have was nausea and vomiting, but after my research I had concluded that she might not even get it.

I had been rubbing her stomach a lot the past few days, gently and tenderly. I thought this might help her to pick up on it sooner. No such luck with my Babe. _Always aware of her surroundings_, not.

This week we had made a break though with our mothers. They had agreed to our terms; that they had no influence over _our_ day and that the way we had arranged it was how we were having it.

I lay in bed staring at my gorgeous fiancé. _Mine_. I was pretending to be asleep. Steph had tossed and turned all night, keeping me wide awake. Lucky it was Saturday.

I felt Steph squirm out from underneath my arm and watched as she walked over to the calendar that hung on the wall. I sat waiting, holding my breath; she was counting...Period Math.

I knew the exact moment when she figured it out. Her breathing hitched and she stood utterly still.

I thought it was time for me to _wake up_.

"Babe? What're you doing over there, come over here" I mumbled _sleepily_.

She turned around and I noticed the look of absolute sorry on her face. Why was she sad? Shouldn't she be happy? We were pregnant...unless she didn't want a child with me...

As she climbed into bed, I got a clearer read on her face. She was scared, terrified...nervous. I pulled her into my arms and held her to me tightly; trying to reassure her everything would be fine.

"I...I'm so sorry Ranger" I froze; she hadn't called me Ranger in a long time. Why the hell was she sorry?

"Babe?" I asked carefully, tilting her chin so I could stare into her eyes. It was right then that I understood what Tank had been talking about the other day; **No man is truly married until he understands every**** word his wife is NOT saying****.** I must have been married to my Babe since I met her. She was worried I wouldn't want her anymore...that I wouldn't want a child with _her_. God, she can be so silly sometimes.

"I-it's j-just...I'm well...I.." Tears fell from her eyes before they flew shut. Steph sure had been crying a lot lately...must be the hormones.

"You're pregnant...we're pregnant." I smiled at her as she opened her eyes, shock plastered across her face.

"You knew?!" She gasped "And...Why aren't you upset?" She was searching my face. _Upset_...

"Why would I be upset?" I frowned.

"Because you don't do stupid things..." I cut her off.

"Like marriage and babies? I'm marrying you Babe, in case you didn't realise. I love you. I'm so far from being upset...I'm overjoyed, excited, thrilled...you're carrying my child, our child. I feel so fortunate. I hope they have you're beautiful blue eyes. I said some stupid things in the past Babe, and I didn't clear them up. I'm sorry. I want you, I want to marry you, I put a ring on your finger and I'm putting another one on there in two weeks time, I want this baby, I want a whole handful of children with you. I want _the _life. A family. We're making a family." My eyes were slightly misted and Babe was still crying.

"You do?" Her voice cracked half way through.

"Yes, God yes" I answered. She smiled so beautifully before I kissed her with abandoned **passion**.

When we broke apart, she rested her forehead against mine. Suddenly she pulled back, a scowl marking her features.

"You could have told me you jerk!" She made a motion to slap me, but I caught her hand and rolled her underneath me. I slowly slid my** lust** filled eyes down her body.

"Let's use that excess energy for something else Babe. Like celebrating" I murmured before attacking her with **rapture**.

Word Count: 2611

**Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Babe short fluffy story. Babe HEA. **WARNING: Some minor language, and strong adult themes. **I do not own anything, all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

**Something Different for Valentine's Day_ A Wedding  
By Sasha**

SPOV

I awoke to warm kisses being peppered all over my face.

"Wake up Babe" I heard the man of my dreams whisper.

"Mmmmm, it's too early Carlos, let's go back to sleep, please" I mumbled, tugging him back into my arms.

"Babe, we're getting married today. Please wake up Steph or there won't be time for me to kiss you goodbye before I have to sneak out of your bed. I'm sure Lula will be barging in here any second, with Mary-Lou not far behind her" His breath was tickling my ear. MARRIED!

I sat up so fast I knocked heads with Carlos.

"We're getting married today" I stated in a soft voice.

"No matter what" Carlos smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"I love you" I whispered, staring into his delightfully warm eyes.

"And I love you...and our baby" He murmured back, one hand drifting down to tenderly rub my thankfully still flat stomach.

We sat staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity when we heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. Both of us sprang into action mode, me dressing in one of his t-shirts and boxers and him in jeans and a shirt.

We stumbled over to the window, lips locked until he was half outside.

"Don't go too crazy Babe" His lips brushed against mine as he urgently spoke the words.

"Don't get shot" I answered, tears in my eyes.

"I'll see you in a few hours Steph, when you become my beautiful wife. I love you" With one last kiss, I watched him slide down the drain pipe and easily scale his six foot fence, dropping into his yard as I heard my bedroom door burst open.

"Gurl! You better not be hiding Batman in here, on account of you two aint supposed to see each other before the wedding" Lula came barging over to my side. "What are you staring at anyway?" I shook my head.

"Do you really think he's gonna turn up?" I whispered, continuing to stare at the spot that I had last seen him disappear.

"Honey, that man is so in love with you it would take more than a small army to keep him from marrying you" I turned and smiled at my best-friend.

"Thanks Mary-Lou" She smiled in return.

"Now we gotta get you ready girlfriend. This shit right here is supposed to be the happiest day of your skinny ass life. Get in that shower, we aint playing. This is for real" I burst into laughter on my way to the wardrobe, collecting my bridal undergarments before entering my bathroom.

Mary-Lou and Lula were the best friends a girl could have.

After a quick shower, I had had the full body treatment at the spa yesterday; I dressed in my dark silver lace wonder bra and matching lace panties before donning a fluffy black robe and re-entering my bedroom.

Somehow, in the short time I had been gone; my room had gone from ordinary bedroom to make-up, hair and dressing for some elaborate fashion show...seriously, there were racks of clothing, mirrors everywhere, hair styling equipment, make-up galore...everything a Jersey girl could have ever dreamed of.

"Darling, how are you? You must be the blushing bride! Sit down sit down, let me see what I have to work with" The foreign woman sat me down in a chair between Mary-Lou and Lula...we each had a dresser and mirror set up before us.

"Who are you?" I wondered. Lula shrugged at me and gave the woman a glare.

"I'm here to do your hair and make-up, as well as these two brides maids" Ok...but I didn't organise this.

"Who sent for you?" I demanded of the woman as her assistant started fiddling with Lula's hair.

"Ricardo Manoso booked me to assist his soon to be wife in getting ready on her wedding day. You're his cherished one, yes? Here I am. Now shut up and let me get to work" I blinked rapidly at the woman as she danced around me, powdering and brushing and pulling and poking.

Two hours later, my hair was nicely curled, my make up fresh but with dramatically bold eyes, I was apparently presentable. Thank God.

**./1040/1351219172_**

Glancing to my left and right, I noticed both Lula and Mary-Lou's hair had been done in a matching elegant updo, their makeup up nicely done.

**.**

Guess it was time to get into my dress. Carlos and I had decided on an untraditional wedding. This included my dress, which he had yet to see. All he knew was that it was a dark silver; the colour of his tie.

I thanked the woman for all her help, I _still_ hadn't learned her name, and I walked into my wardrobe, to my awaiting gown. I heard Mary-Lou and Lula thank the woman as well, before exiting the room, no doubt to get dressed.

Slipping into my dress I smiled. I was going to cause a riot. I slid my sliver strappy 3" heels on to my feet, grabbed my purse and I was ready.

Exiting into my bedroom, I found it back to its normal state...huh, that woman works fast. Slowly making my way down the stairs, I looked up when I heard a gasp.

"Stephanie, you look incredibly beautiful, Carlos is not going to know what hit him!" I heard Ella laugh as she pulled out her camera and proceeded to blind me with numerous photos.

I turned back toward the stairs when I heard Mary-Lou's and Lula's voices. They looked beautiful in their bridesmaid dresses, and the colour went with my dress perfectly.

**.com/albums/tt127/isabellsah/?action=view¤t;=**

"Steph! Oh my God! You look so sexy! You're going to give Ranger a heart attack!" Mary-Lou shrieked!

"C'mon girls, all together for a group photo! The limousine is waiting!" We all squealed before huddling together so Ella could take her pictures. Then we walked outside and stopped dead in our tracks.

No freaking way!

Waiting for us was a black stretch Hummer limo. Carlos said he would take care of a car for us, but THIS! Oh my God, I love him so much.

"Any chance you want to give up your man Steph, 'cause I sure as hell wouldn't mind marrying him!" Lula exclaimed before practically diving inside the limo. I followed at a much slower pace; I didn't want anything to happen to me, my shoes or this dress. I was going to make it to Carlos in one presentable piece.

The inside was unbelievable. Mary-Lou hopped in after me, followed by Ella.

"Lula, you already have a wonderful loving husband _and_ a baby girl" I rolled my eyes at her. Seems Tank had popped the big question while they were on their vacation to the Caribbean and little Latisha had been conceived. They married a month after they returned and had been deliriously happy ever since.

"Say, what did you do with Latisha anyway, she's only just three months old" Lou asked Lula.

"Maria, Tankie's Aunt and Ranger's mother volunteered to watch her for the day." Mary-Lou and I smiled. Little Latisha was known to cause a riot, we had both baby-sat her before...she was like a mini Lula and Tank combined. Trouble with a capital T.

"The question is, is Maria going to speak to you again once the day is through?" I laughed and Lou joined in. Lula just frowned.

"Hey! Don't you be talking bout my angel of a daughter that way! She's very well behaved!" I snorted and Lou spluttered.

"I'll give you one thing Lula, she's certainly gorgeous" I smiled. This seemed to smooth Lula's ruffled feathers.

"She is, isn't she?" Both Mary-Lou and I nodded along, even Ella joined in.

"Hey Steph, where are we going anywhere? I know you said you were getting married on the Delaware River, but..." Lou asked after a little while of relaxing in silence.

"Carlos decided to rent out an entire resort, _Shawnee Village Resort_ in East Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania. All the guests are spending the weekend, courtesy of Ranger's wallet. There are more than enough Villa's for everyone; some of the Merry Men are bunking together though"

"Wow. Your man sure knows how to throw a party" Lula mumbled.

"Ella arranged almost everything" I smiled at my saviour. Ella blushed but smiled none the less.

"I know you girls will love it there, even though it's a little cool. The ceremony is fairly quick so we shouldn't be standing around out in the cold for too long" I love Ella.

"I love you Ella, thank you so much, for everything" She reached over and patted my hand.

"No worries dear, I love you and Carlos as if you were my own. I happy to be able to help you" I felt tears well up but I rapidly blinked them away. I was _not_ going to ruin my makeup...until Carlos saw me, then I could cry all I wanted.

RPOV

I was nervous. Fucking nervous. I was marrying the love of my life, the only woman I ever wanted _in_ my life and I was nervous!

"Man, relax. You're making me tense" Tank laughed at me. I glared at him. He hadn't even let me drive. I was sitting in the back seat of my Porsche Cayenne, next to Tank while Lester drove. I felt like hitting something.

"Yeah Rangeman, you got Bombshell to _agree_ to marry you. It's not like she's not gonna turn up" Lester snorted. Not going to turn up! Would my Babe do that? Leave me at the alter...okay, at the river?

"Shut it Santos!" Tank growled "Ranger, Lula just texted me and told me they're on their way. Your woman loves you man, she's gonna do whatever it takes to get to your side" Tank calmed my nerves somewhat. "Lu also said that Steph's dress is gonna knock your socks off" Tank chuckled. "I agree"

"You have a picture don't you" I turned towards him, ready to snatch his phone off him, when he rolled down the window and tossed it out. Un-fucking believable.

"You're gonna want to wait to see the dress on her in person. Just remember to shut your mouth and check for drool before Bobby starts the ceremony" Tank chuckled. Asshole.

"That was a six hundred dollar phone. You could have just deleted the picture" I snapped.

"Hey man, you haven't been away from her that long; I _know_ you spent the night with her" Tank smirked at me.

"Boss man, don't you know its bad luck to see your bride 24 hours before the wedding?" Lester wondered.

"Shut it! Both of you." I ordered before falling silent once again and staring out the window. As if I could have spent twenty four hours away from her...I hadn't done that since our first Valentine's Day together...she went with me everywhere, when I had to check in at the other offices, when I had to meet clients out of town...Always happily by my side.

Thankfully it was a warm day for February, 44 F, and the sun was out in full force. Hopefully my Babe wouldn't get too cold standing around in only a dress. The dress. The one she had been hiding from me since the moment she purchased it. I knew how much it had cost, I knew where she had got it, I knew the colour...I just had no idea what it looked like. She told me it was unconventional for a wedding. I told her it sounded perfect.

I knew when we were getting close to the resort village, Tank and I had been up here last week to check everything out.

**.**

Finally pulling to a stop next to a fleet of other black vehicles, I jumped out of the car and headed inside the closest villa immediately. The members of my family I had invited, the members of Steph's family she had invited, a handful of Merry Men, Luis, Mary-Lou's family and Connie were all present. My men had made sure everyone was driven out here yesterday afternoon; to make sure the wedding wasn't delayed by any late arriving guests.

A hush fell over the room as I was noticed. My mama, who was holding Tank's little girl rushed over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Carlitos, from the bottom of my heart, I am so happy for you. I thought this day would never come" Mama gushed happily. Little Latisha noticed her daddy standing next to me and stretched out here arms. The big guy chuckled and nursed his kid gently in his arms.

Soon that would be me, with mine and Babe's child. I couldn't wait. I felt Mama lean closer to me.

"I know that look Ricardo! You better hope that baby isn't too early or you'll never hear the end of it from that she-devil of a mother of hers" My mother whispered in my ear before smacking me on the back of the head. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my features.

"Yes Mama" I scanned my eyes around the room and found Frank Plum smiling at me. He motioned me over. I took a deep breath, kissed my mother's cheek and approached my soon to be father-in-law.

Once I made it to his side, he led us into a small room to the side. I closed the door behind me.

"I hope it's a boy" I blinked at him.

"I'm, sorry sir but I don't ..." He chuckled and held up a hand.

"Save it. You two have been living together for almost a year; you've been exclusively dating for two. I had no doubt the first time you accompanied my baby daughter to dinner that she was in love with you. I thank you for making her so happy, for trying to protect her, for supporting her and for shielding Steph from her mother. I couldn't have asked for a better man for my daughter or a better man to give me a grandchild. Just don't announce it too soon or we'll never hear the end of it from Helen." We both chuckled at that and re-joined the group in the main room.

After what seemed like days later, it was announced that my beautiful bride had arrived. We all filed outside and down to the spot where everything had been perfectly set up. Silver chairs had been arranged to perfection, a wide aisle with red carpet lined the middle. There was a fire burning at the end of the aisle, wow. Bobby clapped a hand on my back as he headed to the end. Tank and Lester stood beside me waiting. I watched silently as everyone found seats and settled in.

Frank once again approached me.

"I'm going to get my daughter now, make sure you're ready when we return" I nodded. The man nodded back at me, a bright smile lighting his face. He was genuinely happy that I was marrying his daughter, even though he _knew_ we'd been intimate _and_ that she was pregnant. I must be a more likeable guy than I thought...what had happened to my bad ass persona?

"Its gone man, you fell in love and well can all see it" Tank laughed as he gave me a push to get me moving down the aisle. I stood to Bobby's right, Tank by my side, with Lester on his. I watched Ella bustle along, making sure everything was to her liking. She smiled and nodded and laughed at people. I heard a loud whistle which shut everyone up as Ella hit a button on a remote. Soft music started playing from a speaker, it wasn't the traditional wedding march, Babe had suggested _La Vie en Rose_, I had liked the lyrics so I had agreed to the English version.

The moment I saw my Babe, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was stunning, beautiful, sexy...my God that dress, her mother might die...I might die; I could feel not only my pants tightening but my heart as well. God I loved her, and she was about to become mine.

**.com/albums/tt127/isabellsah/?action=view¤t;=**

After what seemed like a lifetime, Frank handed his daughter off to me with a chuckle. I had barely registered him; my eyes had been locked on Steph's since she had laid eyes on me.

Bending my head down, I kissed her cheek.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear. The smile that spread across her face had my heart pounding.

Bobby cleared his throat loudly, snapping us out of it.

"We are gathered here today, to join together Ricardo Manoso and Stephanie Plum in matrimony. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" Bobby waited patiently as I glared at the crowd, daring them to say something. No one did, lucky.

"Ricardo Manoso do you take Stephanie Plum for your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Bobby smiled at me

"I do" I answered, gazing at Steph.

"Stephanie Plum do you take Ricardo Manoso for your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Bobby asked Babe, I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

"I do" She smiled at me, tears in her eyes. Bobby turned back to me.

"I, Ricardo Manoso" I held up my hand cutting him off, I had memorized these vows, I didn't need to hear it from his lips.

"I, Ricardo Manoso, take you, Stephanie Plum, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my one true **love** from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithfully **devote**d partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to **love** you unconditionally with all my **heart**, to indulge you with **passion**, to support you in your goals, to let you fly, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to **cherish** you for as long as we both shall live. I give you my hand, my **heart**, and my **love**. _Te amo." _ I declared to Steph, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks. I lifted my spare hand and brushed her tears away tenderly as she started to speak.

"I, Stephanie Plum, take you, Ricardo Manoso, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my one true **love** from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithfully **devote**d partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to **love** you unconditionally with all my **heart**, to indulge you with **passion**, to support you in your goals, to let you fly, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to **cherish** you for as long as we both shall live. I give you my hand, my **heart**, and my **love**. _Te amo._" My own eyes misted over as she finished, but no way was I going to cry in front of my men.

"Tank, the Bride's ring?" Bobby asked Tank. He produced Steph's ring from his pocket and handed it to Bobby.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." He announced.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I slid the ring onto my Babe's finger smiling a shit eating grin.

Mary-Lou handed my ring to Bobby.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." He smiled giving the ring to Steph.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." She slid the ring onto my finger with shaky hands.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Ricardo Manoso and Stephanie Plum, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Ricardo Manoso and Stephanie Plum have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." I hardly heard Bobby's words.

He turned towards us once again.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." I couldn't help myself; I drew Babe into my arms and kissed the living daylights out of her...lucky we weren't in a church...we probably could have been smited for that kiss. I could hear my men whooping in the background, but I wasn't focused on anything other than Babe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs Manoso" Bobby shouted with a laugh. The small crowd erupted. I pulled Steph to me again for another kiss.

"I love you Mr Manoso" She whispered in my ear.

"I love you Mrs Manoso" I whispered back, with a gentle kiss this time.

We were soon surrounded by people wishing us well and what not. I didn't care, I didn't even listen...I was already planning ways for Steph and I to sneak away and consummate our marriage.

Word Count: 3713


End file.
